Afternoon With Lev
by celengdebu
Summary: Yaku tak bisa memutuskan mana yang lebih membuat bimbang. Diundang bertamu atau terhimpit diantara dada dan rak buku. Nekoma. College setting. Haiba Lev x Yaku Morisuke.


Haikyū!by Haruichi Furudate

I own nothing but story

.

* * *

.

Segelintir kalimat meluncur rendah di sisi telinganya dan Yaku mendelik. Berusaha untuk tak bersikap terlalu dramatis dengan menjatuhkan literatur yang belum sempat terbaca. Tidak, tentu saja. Setelah berhasil menguasai diri dari kenyataan bahwa dia terperangkap diantara dada bidang Haiba Lev dan rak referensi skripsi, Yaku tidak akan membiarkan wajahnya berubah lebih berantakan lagi.

"Bilang apa barusan?"

Dari sepasang mata kehijauan, pandangannya turun ke bibir berulas senyum miring tak kalah menggoda.

"Pergi ke Rusia. Bersamaku."

"Apa tidak ada tempat kencan yang lebih wajar?"

Didengarnya kekeh Lev menggema rendah, seperti masih sadar bahwa dia akan diusir keluar jika penjaga perpustakaan memergoki suara berisik di sudut ruangan.

"Daripada kencan, aku lebih memilih menghabiskan waktu di dapur apartemen melihat Yaku-_san_ meledakkan panci," matanya berpendar menanggapi protes tanpa suara dari sosok mungil yang melotot sambil berkilah tentang —_siapa yang memaksa minta dibuatkan kare padahal tahu aku benci memasak_, kemudian beralih merunduk dan kembali berbisik, "Kakekku ingin bertemu."

"Tidak lucu."

Lev bergeming.

"Beri aku alasan yang logis sebelum kau masuk ruang kesehatan karena gegar otak ringan," seloroh Yaku sembari mengarahkan punggung buku tebal di tangannya tepat di sebelah pelipis Lev yang seperti biasa, menyunggingkan sudut bibir kanannya sedikit lebih tinggi dari ukuran semula, "Ini bukan main-main, bagaimana mungkin ceritanya sampai di telinga ayah dari ayahmu sementara kau pernah bilang—"

"Kalau orangtuaku belum punya gambaran bahwa aku akan punya pacar. Benar," sergah Lev santai, masih mengacuhkan gumaman sewot _'Memangnya sejak kapan kita pacaran? Kau saja yang seenaknya menyeretku kesana kemari!' _dan kembali fokus pada nada suaranya yang seperti sengaja didesahkan di sisi leher Yaku, "Aku berusaha bertanya, berani sumpah. Jawabannya pun diucapkan sambil tertawa."

"Dan itu adalah?"

"Insting."

"Omong kosong_._"

Bahu Lev berkedik sebelah, "Beliau bergurau kalau tidak ada salahnya menebak, mengingat aku belum pernah terlalu banyak membicarakan sesuatu selain tentang voli waktu SMA. Dari intonasi, dari kalimat-kalimat yang kuberikan saat ngobrol di telepon, semuanya dianggap seperti puzzle yang hanya perlu disusun menjadi satu gambar utuh. _Sore dake_."

"Kau yakin? Tidak ada rencana tersembunyi? Maksudku, siapa tahu ini hanya muslihat agar aku mau menyisihkan waktu dari jam konsultasi. Akhir-akhir ini kau selalu minta diperhatikan bahkan saat sedang ada kelas, kupikir ada baiknya sedikit curiga."

"Duh," decak Lev memenuhi udara di depan hidungnya, sebelah tangan yang tadinya dipakai menahan berat di sela-sela rak kini menggerut kain cardigan di bagian dada, berlagak terpukul, "Jadi begitu pandangan Yaku-_san _selama ini? Aku sakit hati."

Yaku mendengus datar, "Aku tidak punya waktu meladeni gagasan sinting di kepalamu, tuan besar. Menyingkirlah."

"Kita berangkat Senin pagi dan kembali Jumat sore. Ide bagus untuk mengisi liburan minggu depan, bukan begitu?" sambar Lev seolah tak mendengar cetus keberatan dibarengi benteng lengan yang kembali terentang menghalangi Yaku meloloskan diri, "Aku tidak memaksa lho? Tapi jika terjadi sesuatu dengan senior Kenma di kelas siang nanti, aku menolak untuk bertanggung jawab."

"Oh? Ini ancaman?" sepat Yaku, nyaris menghantamkan lututnya ke selangkangan Lev kalau tak sadar dirinya tengah diapit erat, "Orang bodoh mana yang mengijinkanmu mengambil mata kuliah untuk tingkat tiga?"

"Bukan salahku terlahir jenius."

"Kau akan dicincang Kuroo."

"Tinggal bilang bahwa aku butuh pelampiasan karena dicampakkan seseorang," senyum Lev terkembang dari pipi ke pipi, "Aku akan jadi anak baik selama perjalanan, janji."

Kalimatnya disambut decak pelan selagi Yaku melipirkan mata ke seorang mahasiswa yang mendadak urung menghampiri tempat mereka berdir. Keputusan bagus.

"Selama perjalanan? Memangnya aku tidak tahu kau bertingkah seribut apa? Bah! Terakhir kali aku tidak bisa tidur karena kau menggerutu terus soal kenapa staf pesawat tidak menghidangkan _cheesecake_ di dalam menu makan malam."

"Apa kita perlu belanja handuk kecil sebelum pergi?"

"Jangan mengalihkan pembicaraan."

"Pasta gigi?"

Yaku reflek menoyor kening pemuda itu memakai telunjuk, "Apa ada jaminan kakekmu tidak akan menggantungku terbalik begitu sampai di sana?"

"Kenapa harus?"

Tak ingin terlihat bingung, Yaku sigap menghela napas, "Aku lebih tua darimu lho. Dan tolong jangan mulai berbicara tentang tinggi badan atau aku benar-benar akan membuatmu tak bisa buang air kecil dengan nyaman," lututnya diposisikan tepat di antara paha Lev yang malah nyengir kuda.

"Kupikir kita sudah sepakat bahwa aku yang akan mengalah untuk merendahkan leher setiap akan berciuman."

"Maksudku bukan itu, tolol," jemari Yaku hampir bergerak lagi, walau tangan kanan Lev lebih cepat menangkap dan menggenggamnya sembari balas menunduk. Detik berikutnya Yaku bergulat di tempat, antara ingin mendorong paksa atau menanggapi kecup menggoda di bibir bawahnya. Tak benar-benar meminta balasan, hanya ingin membungkamnya dengan halus. Dan seberapapun Yaku mencoba menanggapi peringatan sisi kecil otaknya bahwa mereka sedang berada di tempat umum, sinyal menyenangkan dari sentuhan Lev selalu menjadi kartu as yang membuat segala argumennya tertelan dan melempam.

Brengsek.

"Caramu kotor."

"Terima kasih," seringai Lev, menjilat bibirnya sendiri dengan sugestif, "Tapi sepertinya rasa kebas ketika mendongak jauh lebih pegal daripada memikirkan jarak dua tahun yang tidak kelihatan. Maksudku, ayolah, kalau hanya gara-gara masalah itu lalu Yaku-_san _menolak menemaniku pergi, aku benar-benar akan mendobrak apartemenmu malam ini."

Melengos, Yaku berbalik mengembalikan buku kembali ke tempatnya diiringi lengan Lev yang belum juga turun dari rak. Mustahil melepaskan diri sebelum pemuda itu merasa puas. Lev bukan tipe yang terlalu banyak menuntut, tapi begitu ada permintaan, tidak ada lagi yang bisa lebih keras kepala. Ibaratnya melempar keinginan satu arah dengan dua pilihan, bendera putih atau bendera putih. Toh sayang bila harus buang-buang tenaga kalau perlawanan terbaiknya hanya sampai pada tendangan amatir di pinggul Lev.

"Sudah lima belas menit dan aku masih di sini," Yaku menggerut rambutnya sendiri sembari terbahak frustasi, pura-pura tak melihat ekspresi tanpa dosa di wajah Lev. Sekejap kemudian kedua telapak tangannya terangkat sejajar dada, napas ditiupkan ke atas hingga poni di keningnya tersibak.

"Kita belanja sepulang kuliah," desahnya pasrah, "Aku tak punya tas besar."

Sorot mata Lev spontan berbinar, tubuhnya merapat penuh semangat, "Apa itu artinya Yaku-_san _setuju?"

"Apa aku tampak punya pilihan lain?" didorongnya bahu Lev dan di luar dugaan, pemuda itu akhirnya memberi jalan. Mengulum cengiran tampan bercampur menyebalkan yang membuat Yaku menutup dan membuka mata sembari merutuk pelan. Bukan saatnya kagum, "Sungguh deh, lain kali jangan memutuskan hal penting seenaknya. Tidak setiap minggu aku punya libur, tahu. Dasar sial."

Namun Lev tetap mengekornya keluar perpustakaan dengan tawa tertahan.

"Dan apa yang pernah kukatakan tentang pertimbangan sebelum membeli?" Yaku menyeret ranselnya dan berbalik menuding Lev, "Kau beruntung tiketnya terpakai."

"Aku cukup percaya diri."

Acuh, Yaku membuka lokernya dan bergumam selagi mengaduk-aduk tumpukan mana yang perlu dibawa, "Jika ada orang lain yang perlu ditemui begitu sampai di Rusia—kukatakan sekali saja padamu, jangan harap bisa menahanku tinggal lebih dari sehari."

"_Yes sir._"

"Dan kau memasak makan malam."

"Dengan senang hati," seloroh Lev, menjulang jumawa di samping loker dan memperhatikan bagaimana sosok mungil itu mendadak menengadah di bawah dagunya. Tersenyum, Lev beringsut menunduk, menangkup lembut rahang Yaku dan mencuri satu ciuman lagi sebelum menjauh ke arah koridor. Berjalan mundur. Cengir jahilnya tersungging lebar.

"_Gochisousama deshita._"

.

* * *

.

Dan Yaku bersumpah wajahnya tidak merona.

.


End file.
